Unexpected
by Strawberryluv32
Summary: Erin is human with unique powers that Aizen would love to take for himself. After kidnapping her Grimmjow as a punishment is placed to keep an eye on Erin but things suddenly change for him. Is he gaining feeling for her? Will she accept them?...
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected  
Erin took her time walking home from her job at the run down old bar. It was dark and cloudy and late but there was no reason to rush, no one waited for her. The house would be cold no doubt she couldn't pay the electricity last month so there would be no lights. Luckily her water and cooker ran on a different system so they should be working. Her job didn't pay well but it was all she could find with no qualifications or experience.  
Suddenly Erin felt a wet drop hit her head. It soaked right through her crimson red hair. It was a natural colour but people still persisted on finding out the colouring manufacture. Another drop hit her head again followed by a few more until the clouds could no longer hold the rain. Erin sped up she would rather be dry. She hated getting cold and wet. Erin pulled her leather coat tighter around her but the chill had already entered her fragile body.  
Finally she could see the lights of the flat building she lived it. She could never call it home even though she had lived there over a year now. 'Just a little further then you can be dry' Erin thought giving her a boost of energy. Her steps increased but so did the rain the wind blew hard leaves flew past her. Some wiped her face.  
"Can this weather get any worse?" she asked herself followed by a flash of light. 'Great' that was closely followed by a loud crashing noise. The noise startled her she was an easily frightened girl though nothing notable had ever happened to her and she could easily protect herself against humans or even some hollow's though she still scared easy she would do anything to avoid using her powers.  
Finally she arrived at the front door. She typed in her code and waited to hear the beeping noise that seemed to take forever. Finally it went off. Erin swung open the door and ran inside. She didn't stop running until she ran up to the fifth floor. At the top she panted but she kept her legs moving slowly this time. If she was fit enough she would have ran to her door. She wanted to get out of her wet clothing and get a nice warm door.  
Erin pulled out her keys as she arrived at the door. She forced the silver key into the gold lock turning it at the same time as pushing the door. The open plan empty flat looked comforting. Erin walked past the ripped three legged once stripy sofa stopping at her just a worn out bed it looked cosy for a change but of course it would be cold.  
Erin placed her dripping bag on the floor then lifted a clean pair of pyjamas from her side drawer. She hung her coat out then headed in the bathroom. She locked the door behind her even though she knew no one would walk in. no one ever broke into this flat building. If you lived her you most likely didn't have anything worth stealing. Most of the flats where the same but what do you expect the rent was low. Otherwise she wouldn't have a roof over her head at all.

Erin lit the five candles floating around the bathroom. She turned the taps on and waited for the bath to fill up.  
"Perfect" she mumbled turning the tap of. She removed her dripping clothing then climbed in. At first the water burned her pale quivering skin but soon enough it felt nice.  
Erin laid there for an endless amount of time. The water was cold when she began washing but that didn't really bother her. Finally she climbed back out slipping as she placed her foot on the tiled flooring she did catch herself but not without hitting her knee of the rim of the bath  
"Well that's going to bruise" she sighed. Erin wrapped the towel tightly around her. The air was cold. She brushed the tats out of her long hair before drying and quickly changing into her pyjamas. She wrapped a smaller towel around her head stopping her hair from dripping everywhere.  
Erin headed into the kitchen area, lighting all the candles on her way. She turned the oven then rummaged through the half empty cupboards. She placed the contents of a tin she found into a pot and placed it in the oven. Erin walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the floor. She opened the book and began reading while the food cooked. It wasn't the best book she had but it gave her something to do.  
After dinner she quickly climbed into be after blowing out all the candles. Another shiver had entered her body. She wrapped the duvet tightly around her. Erin tried to ignore that fact her body was cold. After two hours she gave up. She climbed back out of bed and rummaged through a pile of clothing looking for a think fleece jacket. When swung it on forcing her arms into the holes then zipped it up. Erin climbed into bed again tightly wrapping the duvet around her again. She was still cold but now she could finally fall asleep.

In the morning Erin was woken by a loud constant tapping on her window. It was raining again. 'I hate winter' Earn didn't move from her bed. She didn't need to. Nothing to do until the night. When her shift started at the run down old bar. So laying there under the now warming duvet seemed the best option. She didn't have many friends but the one's she did work during the day.  
She moved to the city a year ago but she spent five months looking after her sick mother in the flat which hadn't changed over the time she was there. Her mother was a drunk so her father left her taking Erin with him. They moved to the country where she loved living but her father fell ill passing away eighteen months ago. She remained in the country working on a friend's farm. She had plenty of money to live on and could watch TV whenever she wanted. She had loads of friends but one say she received a letter from someone who knew her mother explaining that she could no longer look after herself. Somewhere inside her wanted a mother and thought this would be her only chance.  
Her mother was good to her when she could be but her illness was too strong for any real bonding time. Erin never got a chance to move back to the country she would have nowhere to live or work now. So staying in the city seemed to be her only option.  
Erin missed her old home and friends but wallowing in self-pity wasn't what she wanted to do today. Suddenly there was a loud roar from outside. 'Must be a hollow' Erin sat up looking out the window and sure enough a massive hollow stood not far from where she was living.  
"Will I go and sort it out?" She asked herself. Erin could easily take out the hollow but it was in a public, people would see her. Then either they would think she was nuts or a hero either way she would get attention that she really didn't want.

Erin lay back down. A soul reaper had made up her mind. The fight was no interest to her now and besides it was cold sitting up.  
Erin laid there for another hour curled up in the duvet but she was getting bored. She didn't want to get up but she had to.  
Erin got changed. The rain had stopped so she decided to go for a walk. Erin packed her bag putting in her drawing pad and pencil case. 'I might see something nice to draw?'  
As Erin stepped outside the cold air hit her. It was colder than last night but defiantly warmer than her flat. 'I hate that' she headed towards the park. Past people pulling their coats tightly round them. Running to get out the cold oblivious to the world around them. There were even students rushing to school. No doubt they slept in or just decided to take the morning off. Either way they were very late. Erin couldn't help notice on of the boys where ever tall for his age and his spiritual pressure was high but what really caught her attention was his brightly coloured orange hair. Another boy glanced at Erin as her ran past. He too had a high spiritual pressure. Once they had disappeared round the corner they quickly left Erin's mind. Many people in this town had high spiritual pressure.  
Finally she arrived at the tall ancient looking gates that created the entrance to the faded very green park. It was almost empty. Erin would see someone walking their dog far off in the distance. Erin walked over to a nearby bench that normally over looked a beautiful flower patch. Today it was nothing but soil. The flowers had long died and where waiting to bloom again in the summer. Erin watched the dark clouds. Nothing caught her to draw. She hadn't been in the mood to draw since before she left for the city.  
Suddenly Erin felt a hollow's presence though she couldn't hear or see it yet. She sat up from her slouched position. It didn't take her log to figure out where it was. Unfortunately it wasn't that far from her. 'Damn it I hope that soul reaper comes' suddenly it dawned on her. The boy running to school looked just like the soul reaper fighting the hollow earlier. 'It couldn't be, could it?' She pondered awhile. Waiting to see if the new hollow would be coming in her direction. 'How interesting it is the same person'  
She drew her focus back to the large hollow. Sure enough it was coming her way. Now she could see it but still she couldn't hear it. 'Strange' it was directly in front of her walking up the street past all the living people that where completely oblivious to its massive presence. It was searching for a soul. Luckily there was none in the area as far as Erin could tell she was the best candidate to be eaten 'Great' she glanced around looking for anyone. Her eyes never crossed anyone. The dog walker must of left by the other gate. Erin was alone.  
When she turned her head back round to the hollow she knew he seen her. It knew she was there with her high spiritual pressure that she sometimes struggled to hide. She had no real training in hiding it most of what she could do was guess work. There where some trial and errors but for the most part she was capable of protecting herself.  
The hollow moved faster he was hungry. Erin could see he was smiling. Excited to have found her. She stayed seated. There was no point in running to it. He would be close enough soon.  
"Ah you can see me" It stated stopping in front of Erin. Erin took anther look around before replying. She didn't want anyone to hear or see her talking. It would look like she was talking to herself if they couldn't see the hollow. Luckily there was no one in sight.  
"Yeah I can see you" she sighed. Uninterested in conversation she stood from the bench. Ready  
"Interesting your not a soul reapers and your not dead" he noted almost sounding like a question  
"Well aren't you smart" the sarcastic comment didn't suit her soft angelic tone but that was just the was she was.  
"Well what are you then?" he was curious.  
Erin didn't really have an answer to that and she often wondered about that herself. She didn't seem to fit in anywhere  
"Well I don't know but it isn't really important this is over before it has even started" she knew instantly she was strong enough to kill the hollow she was observant. To a high degree when she wanted to be anyway.  
The hollow frowned at the small girl standing bellow him. Annoyed by what he thought was cockiness but in fact it was the truth. Erin created sword using reiatsu, mostly her own. She jumped up higher than a normal human until she was level with him. She created a small patch of Reiatsu to stand on. Her moves shocked the hollow but he began laughing still believing she would be easy but before he had stopped Erin swung her sword cutting his mask in half. Her moves where so swift that the hollow hadn't even caught on until he was dead.  
Once the particles had vanished Erin lowered herself again. With a sigh she began walking off. 'think I'll take a walk around the park'. Erin was completely unaware she was being watched by another hollow. Though she did sense it. She had no interest in it. It wasn't that strong.  
Ten minutes later she arrived back at the bench in which she started from. 'Now what to do?' she rattled through her brain. As usual her day would be boring until three o'clock when she would start getting ready for work. She finally decided to sit back down on the bench. For another half hour she stared at the dull clouds, that had no shape she fluffy dull grey shapes.  
"Maybe I will go for a walk round the city" Erin sighed. She stood up again and headed towards the gates. Instead of turning right she headed left towards the city centre. 'Maybe some window shopping would past the time' as she walked past the shops nothing seemed to catch her eye. Erin wasn't into the latest fashion. She didn't really like flowery things. She much preferred her tight jeans, ankle high boots and t-shirts with strange and gothic designs. Her favourite item of clothing was her leather jacket. She had two. One for the winter and a cropped one for the summer. Her father bought them for her birthday and Christmas.  
Without realizing it Erin had walked to the library. 'I wonder if they have the latest volume?' she walked thought the large old doors. The heat his her. It was lovely. She walked straight to the right aisle knowing immediately where it would be. Nope not there. 'I wonder' Erin walked to the front desk where a woman who didn't seem to suit being a librarian stood looking at a modern computer screen.  
"Hey Ashley" Erin smiled. The girl looked up with a big smile on her face.  
"Erin, what brings you here?" Ashley was one of Erin's friends unfortunately she only ever got to see her on Saturdays. Like most of Erin's friends.  
"Was wondering if the latest Volume of 'The beginning of a new start' is in" Erin replied. It was the eleventh volume though the books where small.  
Ashley suddenly bent down pulling up three new books still in their wrapper.  
"I didn't have time to put this out earlier then I forgot" Ashley explained as she rummaged through her papers looking for a silver pair of scissors. Finally when she found them she cut of the wrapping .  
"Here" she smiled handing the book over to Erin. 'The beginning of a new start, Volume eleven'  
"Perfect" Erin smiled she pulled out her purse where her library card lived then handed it over to Ashley along with the book. Ashley scanned the book and card then handed in back to Erin  
"I hear it's suppose to be really good, one of her best" Ashley pointed out.  
"Really that's kind of hard" Erin smiled. She really loved the authors words and stories.  
"I know I can't wait to read it. I almost hope it isn't her best because that will leave the readers expecting more from his next book" Ashley drifted of into her own thoughts as usual. Her words towards the end of her sentence became almost inaudible. Erin barely caught it.  
"Yeah I know what you mean" She smiled. Erin turned to see someone waiting behind her not looking happy.  
"Ill be going now, see you tomorrow" Erin smiled. She apologized to the man behind her then walked to door. As she pulled the handle she heard Ashley finally say 'See you tomorrow' Erin smiled at her friends it amused her sometimes when Ashley drifted off.  
Erin walked back into the cold air. It seemed worse now, after being in the warmth of the library. She turned left and made her way back to her flat. She couldn't wait to have lunch with her friends. It was the same every Saturday. Lunch then spend the rest of the day doing whatever they wanted.  
The path she took lead her past a school. Most of the students where sitting in the playground having their lunch. They looked cold. It may have only been a year ago when she left school she still missed it wishing she was back there. Suddenly an orange haired boy caught her eyes. It was the one from earlier. The soul reaper. Her was with a group of friends. Some of them where from earlier too. They all possessed spiritual pressure much higher than the average living being.  
She adverted her eyes. She didn't exactly want to look like she was being a pervert. Erin continued on her way. Though now the boy and his friends where stuck in her head. 'Great'  
Finally she arrived at her flat building. She typed her code in then rushed up stairs to her flat. She turned they key and walked in. Erin took her coat and scarf off and placed her bag down on a table that sat by the door. She walked towards her bed. Lifting the book she was reading last night up on the way. Then she got herself comfortable on the bed and started reading.  
It only took her ten minutes to read the last part of her book. Now it was time to start the one she borrowed from the library. She jumped off her bed put her book away then took the new one out her bag. She got comfortable on her bed again. 'This is what my life has come to? Getting excited over a book' Erin sighed the thought made her feel isolated and slightly depressed. 'I really don't get out much do I?, I need a new job with realistic hours' she thought.  
Erin began reading her book. At half two she put it down and headed into her kitchen area. She was hungry.  
"I think I will have an early dinner" she mumbled. She skipped breakfast and lunch.  
It took her just under ten minutes to prepare everything and have it start cooking. Another twenty minutes and it was ready to eat. She placed her full plate on the coffee table and sat herself down on the carpeted floor. She couldn't help but like her own cooking. She did all the cooking since she was fifteen and she loved it. It is her third favourite thing to do after drawing and reading..  
When she finished eating leaving the plate empty she quickly done the dishes.  
"How do I end up using so many pots?, it's not normal" she sighed placing the last not clean item away. She walked into the bathroom and began getting ready. She treated like the start of a new say.  
Thirty minutes later she was ready. Erin repacked her back placing only the things she would need for the night. She lifted her fully charged Ipod up from the docking station then left her dull flat. as she walked to the stairs she flicked through her ipod searching for a song she wanted to listen to. Suddenly the lights flickered. 'The wind must be bad' Erin wasn't looking forward to heading out side as she walked down the stairs and closer to the door she could hear the wind


	2. Chapter 2

The wind nearly took her off her feet but it died down. Ten minutes into her journey she suddenly noticed someone's Reiatsu. It was strange. They weren't soul reaper or hollow or a human. It wasn't something she sensed before. She paused concentrating on it. Some reason it made her feel uneasy as though it was a hollow, but it couldn't be 'Could it?' Erin turned round hoping so spot the source but nothing. It was still there closer now.  
As she turned round her heart leapt in her chest a man stood in front of her. He wore a similar uniform as a soul reaper but it was white. There was also a black mark just below his neck and he wore a strange helmet. It was broke in half. 'No wait, that's a hollow mask and that must be a hollow hole' Erin realised on closer expect ion. The high spiritual pressure was seeping from him. He was suppressing it slightly. He mustn't want anyone else to notice it. But he wanted her to notice 'Why?  
Erin glanced up at his face. She couldn't help but be drawn to his beautiful eyes, emerald but the lack of emotion in them scared her. He looked like he was crying 'No it's just markings' they where the same colour as his eyes,  
"Are you Erin Phoenix?" he asked. His tone was simple uncaring. It was strange he asked almost sounding like he knew the answer 'But why would he ask?'  
"Depends?" Erin replied. Pretending his presence didn't bother her, well to the degree in which it did. The fear was new to her. She didn't like it.  
His expression never changed. Erin bravely took a few steps towards him. She was going to be late for work and she really couldn't afford to lose her job.  
"Come with me" he continued. Erin was right he knew fine rightly her name was Erin.  
"Yeah I'm just going to go of with a complete stranger" Erin mumbled. She couldn't help but let a sharp tone show through her words. It was a stupid thing to say to a strange 'Come with me' how arrogant.  
"It will be in your best interest to come with me willingly, otherwise I will use force" His tone never changed.  
"So if don't go with you, you will make me. I have to go to work, don't you think they will notice if I don't show up?" Erin's tone was shaky. Her nerves where showing. Betraying her. There was no way in the world she would stand a chance against this strange man if things turned violent.  
"Your friends will notice but it wont matter, they will not be able to find you" The man explained. He took a few steps closer to her. In reaction Erin took a few steps back. 'I wonder if I could out run him? Who am I kidding, I'll never be able to out run him, I could hit him, that would give me a chance, he probably wouldn't even feel it. I could fit, if I want to wind up dead'  
His eyes bore into her soul. She felt vulnerable, she didn't like that feeling.  
"I will ask you again come with me willingly or I will force you" the man took a few more steps closer to Erin. Before Erin's brain could catch up she had dropped her hand bag and her legs where moving in the opposite direction. 'Why the hell am I running?' it was a waste of time and she knew it but that didn't stop her sprinting as fast as she could. As she turned the corner the man stood waiting for her. He had taken his hand out of his pocket. Before Erin could react he had grabbed her. His grip was iron tight. Erin couldn't even struggle against it.  
"I did warn you" he pointed out. His tone showed no effort. His strength was immense to be able to hold her like that and not have it effect him in anyway.  
He held out his spare hand. He was opening a portal of some sort. It was like a soul reapers or even a hollows portal.  
"At least tell me why and where?" Erin stuttered. Her breathing was heavy. She may not of run far but her legs moved faster than they had ever moved before and her lungs just weren't use to it.  
"Lord Aizen will explain everything" the man explained.  
Erin closed her eyes she didn't like looking at the vast space of nothingness that didn't faze this man holding her up. Erin could see a light getting closer. Well they where getting closer to it. Suddenly they where in a large room. The where two other men waiting for them. They wore similar uniforms to the crying man.  
"Well done Ulquiorra" one of the men noted. He was sitting on a throne like chair wearing an amused expression. 'Ulquiorra, that's his name'  
"Thank you lord Aizen" 'Thought so, sort of obvious really he is sitting on a throne'  
"What's going on?" Erin stuttered. Ulquiorra sat Erin down he stayed beside her.  
"Oh yes I suppose I should explain, My name Is Lord Aizen, the man behind you is Ulquiorra Cifer, and this man here is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you are in Hueco Mundo" Lord Aizen explained. Erin looked at him with a blank expression. 'Am I suppose to know who Aizen is and where Hueco Mundo is?' Aizen's face showed great amusement. He could tell Erin didn't understand. So he began explained.  
It was a lot for Erin to take in. by the end she was completely confused so she mussed where the part where she came into his big plans but what she did get was, she would be his prisoner until she was no longer needed, which she knew meant he would probably kill her.

"Grimmjow please escort Erin to her room, you will be responsible for her" Lord Aizen ordered. The man hand blue messy hair, and he really didn't look happy with his assignment. Not that Erin was thrilled with the situation right now her mixed emotions mostly consisted of fear and confusion.  
Grimmjow began walking towards her. Erin watch him as he walked past.  
"Hurry up" he ordered. There was something about his sharp tone that made Erin feel even worse then when Ulquiorra spoke to her. It was impatient angry, terrifying.  
"Oh and Grimmjow please don't harm her" Lord Aizen continued before they left him sitting in the room. 'Hurt me?'  
Grimmjow's expression changed.. He seemed even more annoyed.  
Erin struggled to keep up with his long strides.  
"What is taking you so long?" Grimmjow snapped. It made Erin jump  
"Sorry" Erin mumbled. Erin focused her attention on keeping up with the blue haired man but his strides where just too long for her causing her to quickly fall behind again. Grimmjow finally stopped outside a door. It was the last in the dead end corridor. A couple of seconds later Erin stopped in front of the unhappy man.  
Grimmjow unlocked the door then pushed it out the way.  
"Here" he growled Erin walked in she kept her distance from Grimmjow. Surprisingly the small room was nice. Much nicer than her flat but that wasn't hard/ Erin turned back towards the door in time to see the light disappear. There was enough light to see the different objects in her room. She walked over to the Single bed placed at the far end of the room. Already she missed her double bed back home. At least it was warmer that again wasn't hard.  
There was a small window place high up in the tall wall. She could see a dark starless sky with a bright luminent moon shining. It was the source of the light in the room. It looked so close. Erin glanced round her room. Her eyes stopped at a desk and chair.  
Erin dragged it over to the window. She wanted a better look of the outside to see if she could get a better idea of where she was. Erin was just tall enough to see a vast desert.  
"How strange" the sand was white and stretched out as far as the eye could see which was a good distance in Erin's case. Erin couldn't deny the scene was strangely beautiful but a deep sense of doom filled the already scared girl. Even if she could escape the building where would she run?.  
'I wonder how long I'll be here before he kills me?' a tear rolled down her pale cheek followed by another then another. She was crying. Erin walked over to the bed and laid down. Letting herself sob into the pillow.  
After what seemed like hours Erin was interrupted but a clicking noise coming from the direction of the door. Erin sat up in time to be blinded by a sudden flood of light. A dark figure stood in the way.  
"I suppose your hungry" the voice growled. The words didn't come across harsh but it was hard to notice them through the harshness of the tone. By now Grimmjow was standing by the desk and Erin's eyes had adjusted to the new light. Grimmjow carried a tray in his hand Erin could see steam floating away from it. She wanted to say no but she didn't say a word. She didn't know how he would react.  
Grimmjow slammed the tray down before storming out the door again. Erin could hear him locking it behind him. More tears fell from her eyes. She wanted something to take her mind things to stop the tears. So she walked over to the table. The food did smell nice but she knew she would eat it she wasn't hungry at all and there was a hint of a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Erin noticed the desk had drawers. She decided to have a look. It wasn't a surprise to see them empty.  
"I wonder what time it is." the moon hadn't changed position and the sky stayed the same. 'I wonder what Grimmjow looked like before he was turned into an Arrancar?' his eyes somehow reminded her of cats. The blue markings around them anyway but that was enough to suggest he was a cat like hollow before. Erin over to the chair that she left by the window and sat down. She stared at the full moon wondering where she could be. She was still crying  
An hour later the door opened again. Grimmjow walked over to the tray that hadn't moved from the place he put it.  
"You didn't eat anything" he scoffed looking at the untouched food. Erin turned to him her eyes where red from crying.  
"I was hungry" she explained,. Grimmjow let out a low growl before storming back out taking the tray with him  
Erin turned back round waiting for the door to slam. Though she knew it was coming it still made her jump. She was running out of things to do. Staring at the moon began boring her. So she decided just to get some sleep. 'If I can fall asleep. It would be a miracle'

"Hey woman wake up!" some yelled in a rude manner. Slowly Erin opened her eyes to see Grimmjow standing beside the bed with his normal bored expression Erin jumped up and pushed herself against the wall. 'He called me woman'  
"My names Erin" she stuttered.  
"Whatever, put these on" Grimmjow through a pile of clothing at Erin. Automatically Erin shielded her self. There was a lot of Reiatsu here so she didn't need to use any of her own. Which was a nice feeling.  
Grimmjow expression changed to chick but it turned back to normal in the same second. Erin sat the clothing beside her then jumped up from the bed  
"Can I see Aizen?" she stuttered. The fear towards Grimmjow wouldn't subside even though she was ordered not to harm her.  
He seemed to be quite a disrespectful being. If he really wanted to he would hurt her.  
"Just hurry up and get changed?" he walked to the door  
"Knock when your ready" he really wasn't happy. 'Does Aizen want to see me or is he taking me to him fro me?'

Erin put the clothing on. She didn't really like it the high collar was alright but it was tight fitting showing her curves and the dress she knew she would trip over it. 'What's the pointing having such a long coat tail?'  
When Erin looked presentable she knocked on the door. Suddenly it flew open. She barely had enough time to move out the way of it. Grimmjow stood leaning against the wall waiting for her. Erin left the room and waited for Grimmjow to lead the way.  
His walk was fast again. Erin struggled more than yesterday to keep up with him the dress was to blame. She had to hold it up. Otherwise she would have hit the ground by now.  
"Oh, Grimmjow what a lovely little pet" someone called. A growl escaped Grimmjow's lips but it was low. Erin turned to see a very tall man. He towered over both of them. Erin stared at him, she was frozen with fear, there was something about his smile. His tone was almost perverted.  
"Go away Nnoitra" Grimmjow growled. He was still facing the other but he had stopped walking.  
"No very nice Grimmjow" Nnoitra sneered he didn't seem to like being talked to in the manner Grimmjow spoke. He walked pas the two stopping in front of Grimmjow.  
"Out of my way" Grimmjow ordered. Erin still couldn't move. She watched the new face cautiously. Though is they where going to see Aizen because she asked she surely regretted it.  
"I wonder what made Aizen place you responsible for this little girl?" he stared at Erin with his smile. Erin's heart was leaping. She adverted her eyes to the ground.  
"I mean it Nnoitra move out my way" Grimmjow continued. His tone didn't change but her had scrunched his fist into tight dangerous balls. Nnoitra let out a laugh before walking back the way he came. His arm slide across Erin's. she watched him, his long strides out did Grimmjow's. this man was the most terrifying man she had ever come across. Even horror villains where no match to him.  
Grimmjow started walking on again but Erin still couldn't move not until this man had disappeared round the corner.

"Hurry up woman!" Grimmjow yelled waking Erin from her stare. She turned to Grimmjow, he had already reached the end of the corridor. Erin ran to him. Holding her dress up 'he called me woman again' Erin realised after the fear towards Nnoitra dies down. 'This place gets worse and worse' Grimmjow continued walking until he came to two large doors. He swung them open and walked in. Erin followed him  
"Can I help you?" Aizen asked. He was sitting on a chair similar to the one when Erin last saw him but it wasn't as high up.  
"She wanted to see you" Grimmjow explained. 'He took me because I asked'  
"Yes how can I help you Erin?" his words where kind but the tone that joined them wasn't  
"I am bored" She explained. It was all she could think of. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to say to him.  
"Oh, what a shame, Grimmjow make sure she is entertained what she wanted she can have" Aizen smirked, he seemed amused by Erin. Grimmjow's expression deepened. He didn't want to do that and Aizen know it. 'Is he doing this on purpose to wined Grimmjow up?' Grimmjow didn't sat anything he stormed past Erin stopping at the door. Erin ran to him and they both left. 'That was easy'  
"Well what do you want to do then?" he snapped. Erin flinched.  
"Aizen's doing this on purpose" She stuttered.  
"What?"  
"Aizen know its annoying you that's why he's doing it" Erin pointed out. Grimmjow Stared at her from a moment. He hadn't realised but he quickly dismissed it. Everything Aizen tells Grimmjow to do annoys him.  
He was still wait on an answer to his previous question. Erin didn't really know what she wanted to do.  
"What do you normally do in your spare time?" Erin asked.  
"Train" Grimmjow replied bluntly.  
"Okay, I'll watch you then, if that's okay" Erin whispered. He looked at her a little confused before walking off. Erin stayed as close to he him as possible but he was still to fast and a few paces in front of her.

He finally stopped when he came to a large arena. Erin was breathless stopping in front of him. The speed and the distance wasn't good for her lungs.  
"You really want to watch me train?" Grimmjow asked sceptically. It was a nice change from his bad tempered tone. Erin felt a little calmer with him but only for a second.  
"Yes" Erin puffed. He started walking again but he was slower.  
"Sit there and stay there, I won be responsible if you get in the way" he ordered. Pointing to the ground near the entrance. His tone returned back to normal. Erin did what she was told and sat down. She rested her head on her knee's and waited patiently for Grimmjow to start.  
It was only half an hour in the training. Erin had picked up on the fact he was a violent and destructive fighter and very strong. Defiantly not someone she would want to fight against even if she was strong enough.  
"Need a sparing buddy?" a voice boomed. Erin could have sworn her heart hit her rib catch. She was so busy watching Grimmjow she hadn't sensed the new figure. A large man walked in past her. He Didn't seem to notice Erin curled up on the floor.  
Grimmjow glanced over to Erin who had an interested expression. She didn't mind watching him spar. Although her strength would be no match for any of the kidnappers she was interested in seeing if they had a weakness that maybe she could use against them to escape. Watching them fight was the best way she could think of to gather the information.  
Grimmjow knew what her expression meant.  
"Yeah fine" By now then new man was watching Erin. The expression he wore was obviously confusion.  
"Hey isn't that the girl Ulquiorra Kidnapped?" he asked as if Erin wasn't there. Which didn't bother her. She wanted a little contact with these people as she could.  
"Yeah, Aizen ordered me to entertain her, he's doing it to annoy me" Grimmjow explained. The new man still didn't quite understand but he didn't care. Erin couldn't help notice Grimmjow did pay attention to her 'He's doing it to annoyed me'  
Erin watched them get into position. The new giant's mask was located on his chin. A jaw shape. 'Wonder what he looked like'  
He didn't seem that scary compared to the others she had seen, that was only four, five including him. But she still knew better than to let her guard down.  
As Erin watch the fight she couldn't help notice that when Grimmjow was fighting. What she thought was violent and destructive was nothing compared to how he fought. He Didn't care about his surroundings or his opponent though he did really well keeping the fight away from her.  
'Suppose Aizen wouldn't be happy if something where to happen to her before he was finished with her anyway'  
From her observation she could tell that Grimmjow liked to finish a fight quickly even through the terrifying aggression he show's he's a smart fighter picking up on any opening the other man revealed.  
Erin was fascinated by his fighting style. He was really was an excellent fighter.  
Finally they stopped. The other man was losing and he didn't seem to like it.  
"I going to go and reserve my energy, we'll finish this another time" he bellowed before stalking off. Erin watched him as he disappeared. Grimmjow walked over to Erin and flopped down beside her.  
"Are you not bored yet?" he asked. Erin brought her eyes to his face.  
"Who was that?" Erin asked. Ignoring his question. She rested her chin back on her knee's.  
"Yammy Llargo, he's Espada ten" Grimmjow mumbled. He seemed to be still on a high after fighting. He looked like he really enjoyed the fight and he didn't look as tired as Yammy. 'He really is very strong' that didn't make Erin feel that great. One swift movement and she would be killed instantly.  
"It's getting late" Grimmjow suddenly spoke. It made Erin jump, his tone was back to normal. Erin stood up waiting for Grimmjow to lead the way back to her room. 'How does he know what time it is?'  
When they reached her room Grimmjow unlocked the door and let Erin in closing it behind her. Erin walked over to the sofa and sat down. She was going to get bored again. An hour later the door opened Grimmjow slammed a tray on the table again before disappearing out again. Without saying a word. This time she was hungry but she just wasn't in mood but she walked over to the steaming tray of food and sat down. The food did smell eatable but it looked simple the colour was dull. 'I wonder' she lifted the knife and fork and tucked in. the taste was simple too bland but she managed most of it.  
When Erin was finished she stood up from the desk chair, that's when she noticed someone had been in her room. Her own clothing where gone, there was a bag on the bed and a light on the bedside table. She walked over to it. It was her bag the one she dropped when she tried to run from Ulquiorra. It was full of books a sketch pad and her pencil case. 'They where in my flat, well I suppose it was nice of them'  
A smile appeared on her face when she lifted out one of the books. It was the one she borrowed from the library, guess they wont be getting it back. She sat down on the bed turned the new light one and begun reading.  
The door opened with out a knock but Erin never turned to see. Grimmjow looked at her a little confused her expression wasn't full of fear like normal. He quickly picked up the tray and left just as quick locking the door behind him. Erin was so caught up in the book she hadn't realised that he stopped. Of course she was aware that he came in


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Erin was woken up early by Grimmjow and forced to ea breakfast. When she had finished he lead her to a lab to a man called Szayel Aporro.  
"About time" the man huffed. He grabbed Erin's arm leading her to a cold silver table. Erin was ordered to lay down. She didn't want to but she didn't put up a fight. The coldness sent a shiver up her spine.  
"Grimmjow you can leave" he order. Grimmjow walked out the room.  
Suddenly the man stuck a needle into her arm it was a drip filled with clear liquid  
"What is that?" Erin asked concerned. It made her body feel weird.  
"No luck damn it" a voice huffed. Erin opened her eyes. She felt numb and groggy. Szayel Aporro had finished running tests for the day.  
"Stand up" he ordered Erin.. It startled her she didn't think he knew she was awake. Erin sat up slowly her head was spinning. She swung her legs of the once cold table and stood up shaky she held on until her legs where capable. Her arms where bandaged up but there was no pain.  
Grimmjow stood by the door.  
"Good you can walk. Now you can leave" Szayel Aporro continued. He was reading through papers. Erin's head wasn't full there she was in a bit of a daze as she struggled to walk to Grimmjow..  
Grimmjow walked slowly keeping up with Erin's pace instead of his normal racing pace but Erin wasn't in the position to notice.  
By the time they reached the door of her accommodation her body begun aching. At first it was just a dull pain but by the time she laid down for bed the pain was almost unbearable. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position where her body didn't hurt. But it was a futile attempt.  
The next day it was the same luckily the pain had subsided to a simple dull pain that Erin could ignore. Only difference with the new day was instead of pain she ended up spending most of the night in the bathroom.  
On the fourth day Grimmjow come in like normal.  
"Erin wake up" he ordered. His tone was rough no surprise there. Erin opened her eyes. She felt strange, dizzy, weak. She struggled to sit up when she did she felt sick but she ignored it. She forced her legs out of the bed. It took a lot of energy to stand. Slowly she took a step forward.  
Grimmjow watched waiting for something. He could tell she wasn't right. Suddenly she collapsed. It was an automatic reaction from Grimmjow to catch her. He did it without thinking. Which shocked the arrancar. He laid her back down on the bed.  
"Sorry" Erin mumbled.  
"Wait here" he scoffed walking out the door. Half an hour later he returned followed by Szayel Aporro. He took one look at her  
"She's useless let me know when she can stand" he mumbled he was annoyed but there was nothing he could do about it.  
Erin tired to sit up again. 'She was hungry. 'maybe I'll feel better If I eat something'  
"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow growled. Erin looked up at him. She had finally sat up leaning on the hard head board.  
"Will you please pass me the tray" she asked. Nervous. It was a good enough answer. Grimmjow lifted the tray of the table and placed it on Erin's knee. The smell of it made Erin's stomach turn she was going to be sick and she wouldn't be able to make it to the toilet. Grimmjow noticed her expression and he quickly moved the tray away from her.  
As the smell faded so did the sickness. She leant back down on the headboard.  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea" Grimmjow pointed out. Erin could complain. She really didn't want to be sick. It would only made her weaker.  
Grimmjow walked over to the sofa where Erin had left her book. She hadn't got a chance to continue reading it during the experiments. He lifted the book and handed it to Erin before heading to the door with the tray.  
"I will check on you later" he mumbled with an uncaring tone. Erin normally didn't like being alone when she was ill but here she would rather be alone than in the company of any of the arrancar's that she had meat so far anyway. 'The others might be alright' but she doubted it.  
Erin didn't feel like reading. Her head felt heavy so she laid back down. 'Maybe some more sleep would help' she hoped it would make her better. She really hated being ill. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
The next thing she knew Grimmjow was opening the door. Erin opened her eyes in time to see him walk in.  
"Guess your not better" he mumbled. Erin had to think about it for a second. She had just woke up again and wasn't sure what she was feelings.  
"No" nothing had changed.  
"I'll check on you again later" he repeated before leaving again.  
For the next three days Erin spent most of her time in bed. It was starting to bore her and she'd finished her book but she wasn't able to walk of stand for long. Grimmjow would check on her regularly. Waking her to see if she was a live. Finally by the fourth Erin just could sleep no more though her body told she needed to. Her energy was coming back but sitting up was still a struggle.  
Grimmjow walked in like normal.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked like normal there was no sign that he cared for the answer.  
"I'm just bored" Erin mumbled. Grimmjow pulled the chair over to Erin and sat down. Erin watched him with confusion.  
"I may do as I'm told and find away to keep you entertain" he mumbled. He didn't look happy with his plan to stay.  
"You Don't have to do that" Erin whispered. It was a habit she had, when she was laying down she would whisper.  
Grimmjow wanted to but he didn't move. He stared at his hands. Both of them felt awkward.  
"Why does Aizen not like you?" Erin asked. Breaking the silence that was driving her mental.  
"Because I don't obey his every word" Grimmjow explained. Erin didn't know how to follow up on the answer. So the conversation ended quickly.  
"You like reading?" Grimmjow asked uninterested. After a very long and awkward silence.  
"Yeah, what do you like doing?" Erin replied.  
"Fighting" he replied. It wasn't a surprise to Erin, she had picked up on that when he fought Yammy days ago. She didn't know what else to say and Grimmjow didn't continue with the conversation either. Again silence fell between the two.  
Finally Erin came up with something. She sat up unsteady and it took a while but she was able to put a pillow behind her so the headboard didn't make her uncomfortable.  
"Do you mind me asking. What where you before you became an Arrancar?" Erin flinched. What if he didn't want to talk about himself and his past?. Some people where just like that.  
"I was an Adjuchas" he replied simple. He Didn't care 'Thank goodness'  
"Your afraid of me" Grimmjow had picked up on it the first time they met.  
"Of Course" Erin replied without thinking. She flinched again.  
"Why?". Erin didn't expect him to ask that  
"Do you really need me to answer?"  
"I've been ordered not to hurt you" Grimmjow explained. Not that he cared whether or not she was afraid he was just curious as to why.  
"Yeah in know but" Erin glanced up at his face watching his expression as she continued "You don't seem the type to follow rules and you said it yourself earlier, 'You don't obey his every word'" Erin explained recalling his answer Erin asked earlier. Grimmjow let out a sadistic laugh. She was right and he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to.  
"Well I'm not going to hurt you, I have more control than that, it wouldn't benefit me if I killed you or not" He almost sounded insulted. But at the same time he seemed amused still. Which made Erin worry.  
"Sorry" she whispered.  
Somehow they managed to keep the conversation going for an hour. They talked about random uninteresting things to most people but Erin was interested in his words somehow. At the end Grimmjow stood up leaving Erin. An hour later he returned with a tray.  
"Try and Eat" he ordered. His words didn't match his tone.  
He placed the tray on Erin's knee. Then walked to the door. He stopped at it watching her in case she was going to be sick. Erin looked down at the plate of food. At lead the smell didn't make her feel sick anymore. Maybe she could manage to eat some? She slowed placed a small amount in her mouth chewing slowly. After she swallowed she waited to see if it would upset her stomach. Nope nothing. She repeated the step a few more times until her stomach reacted. She managed four bites. Better than the day before.  
The next morning Grimmjow stormed in. Erin was already sitting up. He was fuming. More than normal. Erin stared at him. Terror filled her. "Grimmjow, what happened?" she asked. Hoping the question wouldn't make him worse. He started ranting about Aizen. Erin listened intently. By the time he had finished his rant he seemed to be a lot more calmer but he still wasn't back to normal  
Over the next five days Erin started feeling better. Grimmjow would sit down beside her. They both tried to start conversation but the luck they had the first time he sat with her didn't return. So they would mostly sit in silence. Grimmjow would sometimes come in fuming. Erin would ask what was wrong then she would a long story about how he hated Aizen and Ulquiorra, how annoying they where and how much he would love just to end their lives. Sometimes there would a new name mentioned but for the most part it was the same over and over again. Erin would always listen patiently and Grimmjow would seem to feel better. On some occasions he would be animated pacing the floor and swinging his arms about. This amused Erin though she would never show it. It might make him worse. Unfortunately when he came in like that the fear Erin already felt towards him would increase.  
Two days later Erin could finally walk freely. Szayel Aporro finally showed up to check on her. His face looked annoyed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow sneered  
"I can only run tests on her every three days" Szayel Aporro huffed as if Erin wasn't there. That was a good thing in Erin's mind. Grimmjow didn't see the big deal.  
"That's what's wrong?" he asked. He Didn't understand Szayel Aporro's passion for experiments but then Szayel wouldn't understand Grimmjow's passion for fighting.  
"Yes that's what's wrong!" Szayel Aporro huffed. "I will see you tomorrow!" he didn't say anything else he just stormed out the room  
"Bye then" Erin whispered. A smirk appeared on Grimmjow's face. 'Did her hear me?'  
"Grimmjow can I watch you train again?" Erin asked. Grimmjow looked at her sceptically again he didn't see why.  
"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up" he growled. He started walking to the door followed by Erin. Though she was much better her moves where still much slower.  
Grimmjow reached the end of the corridor then turned to Erin. He let out a groan.  
"Your slower than normal" he moaned  
"Sorry" Erin whispered when she caught up with him. She expected him to speed off again but instead her walked her pace. That surprised her. They reached the arena. Grimmjow pointed to the same spot as the first time they did this and like before Erin sat down with no fuss and placed her chin on her knees.  
She watched intently as Grimmjow practically destroyed the open space with it's strange props obviously used for training. Erin almost wished Yammy would show again. Suddenly there was a loud mouth calling Grimmjow. Her wish had come true  
"Thought that was you training Grimmjow" He yelled  
"What else would I be doing?" Grimmjow mumbled. As if what Yammy said was the most stupid thing he'd heard.  
"Looking after the…" he stopped and stared at Erin. " Looking after her" he pointed to Erin. 'Wonder what he was going to say'  
"Never mind want a match" he boomed hoping Grimmjow would say yes. But even Erin knew what he was going to say.  
Erin's eyes grew wider like a little child watching their favourite movie.  
Three hours later Yammy and Grimmjow where done. Yammy left the two just as quickly as he came. Grimmjow walked over to Erin and held out his hand. It was cut badly but he didn't seem to notice. Erin hesitated  
"Your bleeding" She pointed out. Grimmjow took a glance at his hand. He raised an eyebrow. Clearly he didn't know how it happened. He then held out his other hand, again Erin hesitated but she finally reached out. With on swift movement Erin was on her unsteady feet. His strength surprised her even after watching him fight. He didn't seem drained at all and probably could it all again a few more times.  
They headed back to Erin's room. When Erin walked in she went straight to the sofa.  
"You should get your hand seen to" She whispered. Grimmjow looked back down at his hand as if he had forgotten about it.  
"Its nothing" he mumbled uncaringly.  
"At least get it cleaned" Erin continued. It was in her nature to worry about people who where injured.  
"It's fine" his words where forced through his teeth but Erin bravely persisted.  
"At least let me clean it" Erin asked again. Her words where shaky. He frowned at Erin but her worried expression didn't change. She wanted to make sure his hand was alright.  
"Its fine" he repeated sitting down on the sofa beside Erin. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

Erin stood and headed into the small bath room. She filled the bowl up with warm water then grabbed a towel. 'He isn't going to be happy about this. When she returned Grimmjow still had his eyes closed. Erin sat down beside him and lifted his hand. The sudden contact made Grimmjow's eyes fly open. He looked down at her  
"Didn't I say no?" he sneered. 'Actually he didn't'  
"Your going to get blood everywhere" she stuttered Erin didn't look up at him but she knew she was glaring at her. She could feel it.  
Grimmjow closed his eyes again annoyed but he let Erin clean his wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding so Erin lifted a little first aid box that she found under the bed.  
Her touch was gentle. Not something Grimmjow was use to. It made him open his eyes. He wanted to watch her.  
"Does it hurt?" Erin asked. As she began disinfecting it. He didn't flinch. Erin knew if she was in his position she would be crying. She wasn't very pain tolerant.  
"No" his reply was simple. Erin didn't really believe him, it must of hurt a bit but she didn't say any more on the subject he was annoyed and talking to him wouldn't make him any better.  
"There all done" Erin explained when she finished with the fiddly clip that held the bandage on.  
Grimmjow pulled his hand away quickly. He didn't want any unnecessary contact.  
He suddenly stood up  
"I'll go and get your dinner" he explained. Walking out the door.  
Erin begun tidying up. Suddenly she felt someone's reiatsu. She recognised it. 'Nnoitra' A sudden wave of fear filled her. Then the door swung open. Erin could see the silhouette of a very tall skinny man.  
"Hello little pet" he smirked. His tone was almost perverted. A shiver ran through Erin's spine. 'Hurry up Grimmjow' that was the only time she wanted him to hurry.

Nnoitra walked over to Erin. His grin was wide with excitement. Erin Stepped back but his strides where long. He reached her before she reached the wall. He placed his large hands on the wall either side of her head. He had to bend down to look Erin in the eyes  
"Are we scared?" he asked. Happy to see it in her eyes. She looked away quickly. Staring at the ground. Nnoitra didn't seem happy with this.  
"You should respect me" he ordered. "Now look at me" his tone was horrible Erin hated it but she didn't look up she closed her eyes hoping to block him out.  
Nnoitra grabbed Erin's chin tightly forcing her to look at him. The sudden contact made Erin open her eyes. They where watering.  
"That's better, now then what makes you so great?" he asked Erin wasn't sure what he meant by that so she didn't say anything.  
"What happened to respecting me?" he demanded. He slapped her hard round the face. It made her fall into his arm that still remained on the wall. A laugh escaped his lips as he watched a tear roll down Erin's cheek. She could feel the redness of his hand print on the side of her face. He seemed bored all of a sudden so he placed his hands round Erin's throat. Suddenly she crashed in to the wall on the other side of the room.  
"I don't see anything special about you" he boomed walking over. He went to pick her up again but Erin shielded herself.  
"Oh that is interesting" he punched through the thin layer of Reiatsu and placed his hand round Erin 's throat again.  
"Was that suppose to stop me?" he laughed. Erin didn't think it would but she didn't know what else to do. Nnoitra brought her up to his eyes level. She was struggling to breath.  
"Why wont you scream?" he asked genuinely curious. 'Does his other victims scream?' she couldn't even breath let alone let out a scream.  
When he realised this he dropped her. She landed with a painful thud more tears leaked down her cheeks. Nnoitra went to grab her but he suddenly stopped. Someone was standing in the doorway. 'Grimmjow'  
"Leave no Nnoitra" the voice ordered. Nnoitra turned to him/  
"How lovely, you came to protect her" he danced over to Grimmjow. Erin stood shaky. Grimmjow moved away from the doorway to let the lanky arrancar through. He didn't seem happy but he left with out a word.  
Grimmjow turned to Erin quickly. She was holding her though. Grimmjow walked over to her. He touched her cheek. The touch startled Erin but he continued to move her long red hair out the way so he could see her burning cheek and bruised neck.  
"He wont hurt you again" Grimmjow promised. With no control Erin burst into tears. She slide down the wall and hid her face in her knees. Grimmjow stood above her unsure of what to do.  
He couldn't understand it but seeing her cry was killing him. He had the strange urge to pick her up and hold her tight. He hesitated but when the tears didn't stop he did it.  
He bent down and gently lifted Erin on to her feet then wrapped his muscular arms round her and held her close to his chest. 'He's hugging me' Erin placed her hand on his chest. She didn't want to make his shirt wet. She knew she wouldn't stop crying any time soon.  
They stood like that for an endless amount of time until finally Erin's tear stopped. Grimmjow quickly pulled away. He lead her to the sofa and sat her down. He sat down beside her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. His tone was different than normal. Erin much preferred it.  
"Yes thank you for stopping him" she breather. She looked up at Grimmjow his expression was strange.  
"Of course I stopped him" he said gritting his teeth.  
"Sorry I forgot Aizen's order" Erin pointed out. She genuinely forgot.  
"You think I did it because that idiot ordered me to?" Erin looked up at him again. His tone was back to normal. She was confused  
"Why then?"  
"Why else would someone protect someone?"  
Erin thought a while. 'Because he cares for me?' it was the only thing she could come up with. That's why I would protect someone. She realised that she would try and protect him not that she would stand a chance against someone who could put Grimmjow in that position. 'I care for him?, that explains why I don't stop thinking about him, wait, no I don't just care for him. No that's impossible I couldn't possible love this man? , could I ?. '  
"Sorry" Erin sighed. Grimmjow looked at her as she stared at her fidgeting hands. It was annoying him so he placed his on hers. His one hand covered both of hers. But that shouldn't really be a surprise he was a lot bigger than her. A blush formed on her face. She quickly drew her eyes to his face. He was frowning staring at their hands. He ran this thump against the back of her hand. The movement made Erin glance back , and the blush deepened. He was deep in thought but she wanted to know what he was thinking.  
"Grimmjow?" she whispered  
"Why cant I stop think about you" he growled. "It's annoyed and distracting"  
"I uh" she didn't expect that at all it took her off guard.  
"Well?" he asked again.  
"Well, in most cases when someone cant stop thinking about someone it's because, they , well they love that person" Erin replied.  
He didn't seem happy with that answer.  
"And in other cases" he asked hoping that it wasn't him in love with her. That would make him look weak.  
"Well I don't know, you really despise me" she whispered hoping that wasn't the case but the way he was acting pointed to another option that Erin couldn't think of.  
"Damn it" he growled. He removed his hand from Erin's and rubbed his face.  
"How do you stop it?" he asked after a while.  
"Stop what, hating someone or loving someone" Erin got a little lost.  
"Loving someone" he replied as if it was obvious.  
"You don't" Erin didn't like her own answer.  
"But I barely know you" he explained  
"In a lot of cases it doesn't matter how long you know someone"  
Once again silence fell between them. Erin laid back. The day had worn her out physically and emotionally. Luckily her mental status still struggled on. Still afraid she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees. Like a little child hiding in the corner from their imaginary monster. Grimmjow could tell she was still afraid.  
"I told you I wont let anything happen to you" he explained. His tone was softer. Even more so than before  
"I know" Erin whispered. She let a small smile appear on her face. Grimmjow reached out running his fingers along her flushed face stopping a stray tear.  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"Because I don't want you getting hurt or in trouble because of me" she mumbled.  
"Idiot" the only thing he could think of doing was holding out his arms towards her. Erin fell into them happy. Grimmjow held her tight again. This time Erin didn't feel that uncomfortable. She felt happy it was the first time since she arrived here.  
Erin woke up. She was still in Grimmjow's arms but he was asleep. Erin manoeuvred her way out of his gentle grasp. She needed the bathroom. She crept slowly to the small room at the far end of her prison  
When she returned Grimmjow was still asleep. He looked peaceful and innocent. It was weird and nothing like what he really was. It made Erin smile. She didn't know whether or not to wake him. She couldn't even tell what time it was still. She pondered a while.  
"What the hell?" Grimmjow suddenly groaned. It made Erin jump. She turned to him, he was rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Are you okay?" Erin asked.  
"Yeah" he mumbled sitting up right. " I was thinking last night, there something people do when they're, uh in love that's different than any other, um relationship right?" he was concentrating on his words and he didn't seem to like saying the word 'Love'  
"There's a few things" Erin explained. Sitting down beside him  
"Hold still" Grimmjow suddenly demanded. Erin did what she was told. She watched as leaned in. 'He's going to kiss me?' she was right his lips pressed against hers.  
Erin didn't hesitate to kiss back. She placed her hand gently on the side of his face. While Grimmjow's hands gently pushed her down so he was laying on top of her. After what seemed like forever they pulled away panting.  
"Wasn't that bad" Grimmjow whispered. He seemed like he was talking to himself but Erin could hear him clearly.  
"No, it wasn't" she blushed  
"Do I have to say it?" Grimmjow asked.  
"Say what?"  
"I love you?" Grimmjow forced the words out. It made Erin smile.  
"No, you don't" her smile changed to a caring one.  
Grimmjow pressed his lips against hers again. Once again when they pulled away they where breathless.  
"A damn it" Grimmjow groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Erin looked at him. Her eyes didn't show fear anymore.  
Grimmjow buried his head in Erin's neck  
"I have to go to a meeting" his words where muffled but Erin could make it out. As he spoke it tickled her neck and she let out a and barely audible quick giggle.  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked confused  
"You where tickling me" Erin replied. Grimmjow sat up. Frustrated he really didn't want to go to the meeting but he had to. He gave Erin a quick kiss before leaving. He quickly returned with a tray of food, then disappeared again.  
Erin walked over to the table where he sat the tray. It was still warm enough to eat. She managed to it eat most of it. When she had finished she walked back to the sofa. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered the night before. She lifted a book a begun reading,  
Erin was dragged from her book by a clicking noise. Grimmjow walked in carrying a tray. It was lunch time already. Erin started reading again she wanted to finish the last page of the chapter.  
When she put the book down Grimmjow handed her the tray and sat down beside her.

"You really like reading?" he asked. Erin couldn't speak, she had a mouthful of the bland tasting food, so she just nodded.  
"Why?" he asked. Erin swallowed the food.  
"I don't know, I like living in other peoples worlds for the short time" she replied. Taking another mouthful.  
"Your life can't be that bad?" Grimmjow continued. Erin begun feeling sick so she placed the tray down beside her and turned to Grimmjow.  
"I not leading the worst life out there but there's been a lot of hard times" Erin smiled. Hoping that would be the end of that conversations.  
"What kind of books do you like?" Grimmjow strayed away from her past. He didn't really seem that interested but he asked anyway  
"Mostly fantasy, Grimmjow, we don't have to talk about my passion for reading" Erin explained. She could see he wasn't interested. Grimmjow frowned at her. It confused Erin but before she got a chance to say anything Grimmjow pressed his lips to hers.  
After a while Grimmjow began kissing down her jaw stopping at her neck he stayed there a while. Erin placed her hands on his bare chest. The muscles would put most people to shame. Suddenly she was laying down in the bed. It shocked her but Grimmjow's lips drew her thought back to him as he captured her mouth again.  
Before she knew it they both where completely naked. Erin reflexes took over. She covered herself but Grimmjow pulled her arms away effortlessly. A blush formed on Erin's already flushed cheeks. Grimmjow trailed kiss down past her belly bottom stopping just before her delicate area. He retraced his kisses back to her mouth.  
He whispered a few simple words in her ear. Which Erin answered with a yes.  
When Erin woke she was still naked. At first she was a little dazed but when an arm pulled her tighter she remembered everything. A blush formed on her face again. She turned round. Grimmjow was still asleep. Erin thought a moment she wasn't sure what time it was but something told her to wake him.  
"Grimmjow, Grimmjow" she nudged him. Nothing. Erin sat up keeping herself covered with the sheet that laid on top of the bed.  
"Grimmjow" she repeated louder. A groan left Grimmjow's lips as he turned on to his back, but he still didn't wake.  
Erin thought a moment calling him wasn't working. Suddenly his eyes flew open, Erin jumped. She could have sworn her heart hit her chest. Grimmjow sat up rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't seem to be fully awake yet.  
Erin watched him waiting for him to react. Grimmjow suddenly flopped back down pulling Erin with him.  
"I have to go in an hour" he mumbled in the pillow.  
"Aizen sending you somewhere again?" Erin asked  
"Something like that" he turned to face her. Reflexively Erin smiled at him. Grimmjow held out his arm indicating for her to lay down. Which she did still keeping her self covered. Grimmjow swung his arm around her resting his head on her shoulder. 'This isn't what I expected' he seemed to be quite affectionate, not something Erin thought he was capable of. It was nice.  
Without warning Grimmjow started snoring lightly in her ear. But it didn't bother Erin. A smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes again.


End file.
